


【Gallaghercest】Wailing Wall

by Gloria99



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria99/pseuds/Gloria99





	【Gallaghercest】Wailing Wall

“你许了什么愿？”

　　

　　Liam在一片苍茫的姜黄色岩壁中回头，灰尘满身的干热空气怜爱驻足。

　　

　　把自己的愿望塞进哭墙的缝隙真的能直达天堂吗？Liam不确定，宗教这种东西像是寄生的菟丝子，信徒都是心甘情愿的蒺藜。所谓救赎，是等着舒展身体的藤蔓蒙昧整颗心脏的自我逃亡，他的灵魂早已被钉死在洒满可卡因的十字架上了。

　　

　　他没有回答。圆润的指尖和逼仄的石块缝隙不太契合，裁剪随意的毛边纸半身被卡在石缝间，裸露的下半躯可怜巴巴地张着嘴。一种悲怆的无能感在胸腔里缓慢吞吐，Liam在微醺的日光下手足无措心底酸涩。同气连枝的另一株爬山虎吞掉了他的手指，Noel嘴里咬着墨镜腿，圆锐的一小块树脂尖蹭着纸面缓缓地刮了进去。

 

　　是吉他拨片。

 

　　肃穆迟滞的风像是咧着嘴一下子哭了出来，Liam感到自己的头顶湿了一片。他又抬头看看彤云密布暮色昏沉的浓郁天穹，干巴巴的温柔安慰，不像是抽噎的样子。那是什么？干涸千年的石块被洪水一般的罪孽冲垮，流出了深藏心底的热泪。拨片上是漫白的富士山晕染，那个日本粉丝步履蹒跚地冲过安保，把满怀的富士山像花瓣一样抛洒在舞台。Noel俯下身捡了一片放在嘴边亲吻，在纷乱的冲突浩荡的繁盛中翘起了嘴角:

 

　　“聊表心意。”

 

　　远离了让神灵啼笑皆非的宗教式狂热崇拜，这是他们逃亡的第一天。

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　“我们走吧。”

 

　　Noel皱着眉头，小心翼翼地将加湿器往吉他那推一些。弦丝在干燥的空气里紧张地瑟缩。“操，打品了...”吉他手烦躁地推了推腰侧毛茸茸的脑袋让Liam起身。男孩隔着衬衣咬住他腰肉，Noel好悬没有把他下巴掰折。

 

　　“我们走吧。”白雾中湿漉漉的睫羽。

 

　　Noel擦琴的手没停，低哑语素听不出情绪：“你想好了吗？”

 

　　我灵愁苦，要发出言语。我心苦恼，要吐露哀情。

 

　　一本卷了毛边的圣经蜷缩在Liam膝盖上，诚挚地亲吻哀鸿遍野的灵魂荒芜。

 

　　“耶路撒冷。”

 

　　他们真的离开了。掌声与唿哨像汗水一样被抛在身后，客机于青灰天空吐出的白色绸带轻巧地将两段罪孽紧紧相拥。逃亡吧我的爱人，从此痛饮圣水饱尝天火。十二个小时的漫长飞行，Liam融化在了他哥哥肩头，他们被高空的气压挤瘪了，挤入同一具躯壳。Noel冻湖一般的心脏涌入北大西洋暖流，他们旅途的终点一定要停留在摩尔曼斯克港。如果，如果真的有那样一天——他要把Epiphone虔诚地捧上海面，让它带着所有过去再不回头。淋漓地洒上一对兄弟的血，把折磨的血缘枢纽一起送走。无可置喙的爱意是碳黑色，肮脏着腻上你的脸。

 

　　他们去哭墙许愿，迷茫的虔诚与不知去到何方的向往。Liam对着满墙快溢出来的各式样的心愿叹了口气，转身欲要离开。Noel拦住了他，拽住他的手腕，一起与他向后退了一步。

 

　　岩壁摇晃着变小了，却还是毅然伫立。Liam侧头看他，眼里闪烁的是迟疑的吃惊。Noel又拉着他后退。

 

　　一步，一步，又一步。

 

　　先是沉默肃立的人群消失了，接着是疏落青白的建筑群凋亡了，再然后岩石遁迹鸟兽潜行，太阳又掉下去一点。茫远的人间只站着他们两个。来吧，好好看清楚你们的心。神与人间寂寞地相恋，包括温柔，也爱罪孽。真正彼此憎恨的只有人类本身。沙土味的风将一缕碎发粘上Liam的脸颊，他透过发丝的缝隙很笃定地确认，此时跃入他眼帘的只有砂砾，泥土，和Noel一个人。

 

　　Noel的眼里或许还有一只越飞越高的戴胜鸟[1]。

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　他们住在YMCA三重门，每个角落都是纱幔重重的神秘，离圣墓教堂是近得难以启齿的半英里。那儿的原石浸透着耶稣的鲜血，Liam觉得自己的心脏被扔向教堂塔尖抛掷。他本想进去，在门口就被压得喘不过气。希腊东正教士斜睨着他，黑岩大理石般沉郁的信徒游移的轨迹是不出声的鄙夷。这儿毫无疑问不属于他，可他是一块钝铁，不接近火焰便锈迹斑斑。就像那天晚上他怎么能抱紧酒气满身的哥哥，点燃了该隐与亚伯的欲火？

 

　 “神父，我有罪。”

 

　　“我也有罪。” 

 

　　他们的额头相抵，汗湿的额发仅仅偎依。Liam脊背微弓像斗兽场弯折的旗帜。Noel把他抱得更紧些，用力的戳刺扯出一大串破碎的呻吟。Liam几乎是在哭，男孩今天敏感得可怕。倒不是说在大教堂身畔的性//爱格外刺激，这只不过是一场手脚并用的逃亡。Liam像溺水者一般紧紧地抱住他这块浮木，那他又该抱紧谁？耶路撒冷的夜晚也是温热的，柔软地包裹住两个自欣嫩子谷[2]逃奔而来的恶徒。Liam像被呛住一般胸腔剧烈起伏。他急切地，热情地从兄长嘴里攫夺氧气，指节掐在Noel肩膀泛着可怜的惨白。窗外是满天繁星，爱怜地轻抚着窗里山枯水尽。星屑一样的眼泪被舔舐殆尽，开了闸的呜咽海浪般蔓延。“...你爱我吗？”

 

　　Liam瞪大了眼睛，迟滞的思维奔涌巨大的欣喜。“爱，我爱，我好爱你，Noel,我好爱你...”褶皱的床单拢住四散奔逃的爱意，朝贡一般捧到Noel眼前。他没有笑，没有点头，没有爱抚，仅仅是含住了对方咸腥的嘴唇。他眼里晦暗不清明灭交替，烛焰一般安静燃烧。爱神是唯一慷慨的，馈赠他们的是大雨一般的鎏金箭矢，拔出来就是鲜血淋漓。Liam的嘴唇像玫瑰，Liam的手臂像月桂枝，Liam的脚踝像像蒲公英。软绒的，娇艳的，鲜花一样的男孩，在他身下糜烂地绽放。喘颤的舌尖被染红了，一滴滴的情欲漏出嘴角。

 

　　风浪渐止，风帆渐息。电话机械冷漠地滴滴作响。

 

　　“嗯...明天回来。”

 

　　“对，明天到旧金山，这场不取消。”

 

　　“那就退票给他们。”

 

　　晚风鼓噪，又一只鸟撞上玻璃，咚一声闷响。梦里的男孩皱了皱眉，Noel左手握着话筒，右手覆在男孩轻颤的眼睫上，圈出方寸之地甜美的黑暗。同样是半英里外的哭墙，一小张皱巴巴的纸无助地在风里翻腾，直挺挺地倒在地上。纸条内容很短，是被泪水洇湿的

 

　　“Run Away”

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　[1]戴胜：以色列国鸟

 

　　[2]欣嫩子谷：地狱的象征


End file.
